El Juego de las Citas
by summerneverlasts
Summary: -El juego de las citas es peligroso Hiei. Los corazones son frágiles, se rompen al mínimo contacto malévolo. No deberías jugar con el amor-le advirtió Kurama. Pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Eso creía. Hiei acepta las condiciones de una apuesta y termina ganando más de lo que negoció. Hiei/Botan. Traducción de "The Dating Game" by MystiKoorime. YYH no me pertenece


Prólogo

-Esta estúpida misión no pudo haber llegado en un momento peor, -se quejó Yusuke, entrando en la oficina de Koenma con el ceño fruncido.

-Es un poco tarde para quejarte, Yusuke. Ya hemos recuperado el Espejo de la Ilusión y completado la misión, - apuntó Kurama, mirando el artefacto con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Bueno, esa es la mitad del problema, -replicó Yusuke, jugando con el espejo que se encontraba entre sus dedos. –Ahora que la crisis del Mundo Espiritual ha sido resuelta, tengo que ocuparme de mis problemas en la tierra.

-¿Qué quieres decir Yusuke?-se metió Kuwabara con curiosidad.

Yusuke colocó el espejo en la mesa de Koenma y se giró para observar a sus compañeros.

-Problemas de chicas-reveló.

-Tenía planes con Keiko hoy, pero como el bebé no pudo ocuparse de sus juguetes, tuve que cancelarlos-dijo Yusuke. –No me malinterpretéis, prefiero los demonios antes que las cosas de chicas, pero ya es la tercera vez que sucede esto, por eso se que Keiko no lo va a dejar pasar.

-Eso es duro-dijo Kuwabara con una mueca en su cara.

-Creía que ahora ella ya lo entendería, pero no, salvar el mundo ya no es una buena excusa,- dijo Yusuke con un gran suspiro. –A veces no la entiendo.

-Las mujeres son complicadas,-concluyó Kuwabara- creo que nunca las voy a comprender.

-Así es-gruñó Yusuke.

Kurama les dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza y Yusuke intercambió una mirada sorprendida con Kuwabara.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Yusuke mientras su expresión se iluminaba- ¿el rompecorazones del Instituto Meiou tiene también problemas con las chicas?

-Se podría decir así. Las chicas de mi escuela se están volviendo cada vez más insistentes con sus insinuaciones-reveló Kurama. – Cuanto más las ignoro, más lo intentan.

-Chicas arrodillándose a tus pies, debe de ser agotador-bromeó Yusuke.

-No lo olvides Yusuke, cuantas más chicas, más problemas aparecen-dijo Kuwabara sabiamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Yusuke observando a Hiei. El demonio de fuego había estado sospechosamente callado durante toda la conversación, ni tan solo había abierta la boca para insultarlos. –¿Qué hay de ti, pequeño amigo? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Encuentro vuestra incapacidad para disuadir a las mujeres humanas patética y vergonzosa-dijo simplemente Hiei.

Sin decir nada más, les dio la espalda, obviamente no interesado en el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-¿Ya te marchas?-preguntó Yusuke con un tono divertido. –Yo que pensaba que la cosa se ponía interesante.

-La misión ha terminado. Mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria y deseó escuchar quejas sobre vuestros problemas insignificantes.

-Siempre te comportas como si fueras superior, pero estoy seguro que tu eres quien más problemas tiene con las mujeres. ¡Demonios! ¡No aguantarías ni una cita!-acusó Kuwabara.

-¿Cita?-inquirió Hiei, pronunciando la palabra con desagrado.

-¿Películas, cenas, largos paseos por la playa?-intentó Kuwabara.

-No te sigo-dijo Hiei cruzándose de brazos.

-Déjame explicarlo de forma menos femenina-empezó Yusuke-Una cita es un acto previo al sexo. Pasáis un tiempo sin importancia juntos y luego…

-No le hagas caso-intervino Kurama-Una cita es un acuerdo al que acceden las dos partes. Puede tratarse de cualquier cosa mientras los dos se lo pasen bien.

-Hn. Suena a actividad para personas de poco intelecto-gruñó Hiei.

-Déjame decirte Hiei que conlleva gran fuerza interior y inteligencia tener una cita exitosa-insistió Yusuke.

-Ridículo-murmuró Hiei.

-Yusuke tiene razón. Puede sonar superficial, pero requiere una gran cantidad de esfuerzo y intelecto-defendió Kurama.

-Obviamente te has vuelto un blando durantetu tiempo aquí Kurama- dijo Hiei con desdén.

-Hablas mucho enano-dijo Kuwabara-¿por qué no apostamos?

La expresión de Yusuke se iluminó y Kurama hizó una mueca de desaprobación.

-Me gusta tu idea Kuwabara. Hiei, ¿por qué no subimos las apuestas?-preguntó Yusuke mirándo al demonio.

-Yusuke, no te dejes llevar por impulsos-dijo Kurama-Hiei no tiene dinero humano.

-Relájate. Es solo una insignificante apuesta entre amigos, estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en otra alternativa al dinero-replicó Yusuke sin darle importancia-¿Qué opinas Hiei? ¿Puedes demostrarnos que nos equivocamos?

-No tengo nada que demostraros estúpidos-replicó Hiei, cruzándose de brazos.

-Suena como si el poseedor de la llama infernal tuviera miedo de una pequeña cita-se burló Yusuke.

Hiei lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oh, ¿tiene miedo a las chicas el pequeño demonio de fuego?-bromeó Kuwabara- ¿Sigue creyendo que tienen piojos?

-No los escuches-dijo Kurama-esta apuesto no es una buena idea.

El zorro tenía razón, no era una buena idea.

Ese juego podía torcerse y convertirse en algo horriblemente erróneo.

A pesar de eso, los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a girar, y las burlas del detective y el psíquico se convirtieron en un murmuro casi inaudible (pero molesto) que no salía de su cabeza.

Era una idea terrible, todos lo sabían.

Por esa razón, la respuesta del demonio sorprendió a todos los presentes de la habitación.

-Acepto.

Todos los ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

¿Qué?- preguntaron incrédulos Yusuke y Kuwabara a la vez.

Dije que acepto-repitió Hiei.

-No lo dices en serio-dijo Kurama observando a su viejo amigo sospechosamente. A pesar de que el demonio de fuego tenía mal temperamento y nunca rechazaba un reto, aceptar un juego de este estilo era impropio de él. Hiei nunca lo hubiera aceptado si lo que ganara fuese algo muy beneficioso. Por eso, Kurama no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus planes.

-Voy completamente en serio-dijo Hiei convencido.

-No sé lo que tienes planeado Hiei, pero te puedo asegurar…-intentó Kurama.

-Esto no te implica, Kurama-dijo Hiei con los dientes apretados- Ahora, decid vuestras condiciones-dijo mirando a los dos humanos.

Yusuke y Kuwabara los observaron nerviosos y luego asintieron. Kuwabara se aclaró la garganta.

-Tenemos que escoger una chica y vas a salir con ella durante…-dejo al aire Kuwabara pensando.

-Dos semanas-decidió Yusuke.

-Sí, dos semanas parecen suficiente tiempo-asintió Kuwabara. Si ella lo deja correr o sugiere que salgáis con otras personas antes de que pasen dos semanas, pierdes.

-Simple-sonrió Hiei con suficiencia.

-Y tienes que hacerlo todo-insistió Kuwabara.

Hiei arqueó una ceja.

-¡Kuwabara pervertido!-exclamó Yusuke con una sonrisa lasciva.

El psíquico inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y miro mal al detective.

-Quiero decir que te lo tienes que tomar en serio. Tienes que salir con ella de verdad. Comprarle regalos, hacerle cumplidos…ese tipo de cosas.

-Vale-aceptó Hiei- Ahora que sabemos las condiciones, hay que hablar de la recompensa.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se miraron nerviosamente y Yusuke, finalmente, se acercó a Hiei.

-Si ganas, obtendrás la mayor satisfacción de todas. Saber que eres superior a nosotros- dijo Yusuke.

-No-dijo firmemente Hiei.

-¿No?-preguntó confuso el detective espiritual.

-No. Vas a convencer a Koenma para que rebaje mi condena. No nos va a escuchar a Kurama y a mí porque somos ex convictos, pero a ti sí va a hacerte caso.

Yusuke estuvo en silencio un momento deliberando para después asentir con la cabeza.

-Hecho-aceptó-¿Y yo qué gano si pierdes?

Hiei sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

-La satisfacción de saber que eres superior a mí-recitó.

Yusuke cerró un poco los ojos.

-Ya veo. Bueno, verte en una cita ya es un regalo. ¡Demonios! No puedo esperar ver como te tropiezas con tus pies y te atragantas con tus palabras.

-No malgastes aire detective-replicó Hiei-nunca nadie va a tener sobre mí el mismo poder que esa mujer humana tiene sobre ti.

-¡Oh, cierto! Aún tenemos que escoger a la no-afortunada!-apuntó Kuwabara.

-Tenemos que ser justos, ella debe saber acerca de los demonios y el Mundo Espiritual-dijo Yusuke.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta el propósito de la apuesta, tiene que ser alguien que le haga perder los nervios-razonó Kuwabara.

-Alguien totalmente apuesta a Hiei en todos los sentidos-sugirió Yusuke entre risas.

En ese momento, Koenma entró en su despacho, con George y Botan detrás de él.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Fue bien la misión?-saludó alegre Botan.

Los ojos de Kurama se agrandaron al comprender.

Kuwabara sonrió.

Hiei maldijo.

Yusuke empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Oh, esto va a ser interesante!


End file.
